The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to an instrument for use in performing a lumbar discectomy.
It can be time consuming and challenging to perform a discectomy using conventional instruments. For example, the thecal sac can obstruct the desired point of entry into the disc space between the vertebrae, and it can be difficult to move the thecal sac aside and then shield the thecal sac while cutting tools are inserted into the disc space. Additionally, conventional cutting tools can be difficult to maneuver when removing sections of the disc and/or abrading sections of its adjacent vertebrae.
It would be useful, therefore, to provide an improved instrument for performing a lumbar discectomy.